


Flow

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: She kept her head down as he walked past her. Front row, just to the right of the instructor. He didn’t get a mat from the rack. Oh no. He had his own. That was just typical of the man.





	Flow

 

Sue scowled as she walked up the steps. It was ridiculous. Insulting, even. Of all the things to be expected to do. The studio door was open, and someone was drivelling on to the instructor. Sue forced herself to walk in. There were four or five students in the room already, all of them sat on mats.

‘Sue Wilson,’ she said shortly.

The instructor looked at her registry. ‘Here you are. You haven’t been here before, I don’t think?’

‘I have never done yoga before,’ Sue said, forcing her tone to be neutral. ‘My doctor said it could strengthen my back and abdomen.’

‘That was next question,’ the instructor said. ‘Injuries I need to take into account.’

Sue supposed it was due diligence, but it was still humiliating. After the laundry list of problems, she was directed to take a mat from the rack and a block of foam along with a strap. She was aware that most of the students had neither.

‘Yoga isn’t competitive,’ the instructor said. ‘It’s not about how you compare to anyone else. It’s about how you and your body communicate.’

Sue managed to restrain herself from a reply. She had no patience for hippy dippy nonsense. She walked stiffly over to the yoga mats and yanked one off the rack.

She sat on the second row, but in front of the instructor’s mat. She was, in Sue’s opinion, the kind of person who would address a roomful of people in a whisper.

A few more people came in as the clock ticked over. Sue sat on her mat and took off her shoes and socks like the others. She sat with her legs crossed like a damn child.

Then she heard that voice. His voice.

Damn it. No. This wasn’t right.

She kept her head down as he walked past her. Front row, just to the right of the instructor. He didn’t get a mat from the rack. Oh no. He had his own. That was just typical of the man. She hadn’t seen him in months, not in person. She’d seen him on the television a few times, generally looking harassed while Jonah spouted arrant nonsense.

As the instructor told them to lie back. Sue tried to think of something else. She had no real reason to be so irritated by his presence. They had worked together without incident for several years after their break-up. She hadn’t avoided him then.

Sue’s back protested as she sat up and crossed her legs. That had been different. She had been married then. She was married, and he was alone. She won the breakup.

Oh god, what was this insanity? Hands and tiptoes? Humans weren’t designed for that.

She glanced over at him. Her arms and legs were shaking. His weren’t. He was completely stable. Typical.

Now she was divorced, and he was running all over D.C. with a wide variety of women, according to all the gossip.

Child’s pose? What child lay sat on the floor with their arms thrown out in front of them?

Sue tried to catch her breath. She was sure nobody else was gasping. As they stood up, she saw him adjust his pants. They weren’t quite as tight as some of the pants of the women in the row, but they were more than tight enough. She could see the outline of his cock and balls when the moved into a sideways plank.

What psychopath invented _that_? It was some sort of torture.

Kent had always been much happier with nudity than Sue was. At least, he was during their relationship. The man slept in the nude for goodness sake. What kind of a monster did that?

Stars popped in front of Sue’s eyes. She lay down on her mat and tried to make every part of her body stop screaming. Even using the foam blocks and taking the easier options offered, her muscles screeched.

He had tickled her once, when she was just waking up. It had startled her, and she yelled at him. She remembered the warmth in his eyes washed out by embarrassment and hurt.

Standing up was easier. She could stand like an Olympian. Except that when she looked into the mirrored wall, she saw him looking at her. He didn’t look surprised or taken aback. He looked at her and then he looked away. So casual. As is he didn’t know. As is he didn’t care.

When the instructor said it was time for the cool down, lying on the mats quietly reflecting, Sue almost collapsed in relief. Yoga was supposed to be relaxing. Gentle. It wasn’t supposed to leave her weak, shaky, and gasping for breath.

She closed her eyes. Deep, slow breath in. Deep, slow breath out.

It was disappointing to finish. Sue rarely had the time and opportunity to be quiet and peaceful. She didn’t sit up immediately but stared at the ceiling. Concrete and steel pipes. Who had decided that was the aesthetic to embrace?

‘You okay?’

Sue looked at him. More silver now than grey, but no less handsome.

‘Hello Kent.’

‘You need a hand getting up?’

‘Yes. Two.’

He smiled at that and helped her to her feet. ‘First time?’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I’ve never seen you here before,’ he said.

‘Oh.’

‘And your hair is loose. It kept flopping in your face and getting in your way.’

She gave him a sour look. ‘Did you want something?’

He shrugged. ‘Just to say hi. Do you want to get some lunch? There’s a healthy eating restaurant a block away.’

Sue brushed herself off. There was nothing in his expression to suggest an ulterior motive to the offer. As adroit as Kent was as a political operative capable of deception and manipulation, he was equally incapable of disguising romantic or sexual interest.

‘It’s early to eat,’ she said.

‘But after a workout protein is necessary to build muscle,’ he said.

She was still shaking and a headache building. ‘I think I might have somewhat low blood sugar,’ she admitted.

***

Sue had never been to a “healthy eating” restaurant before and judging by the sparse customers she was not alone. The servers were wearing shorts and muscle shirts. The menu above the counter boasted of “clean eating” meals alongside “power building options.”

‘Are you serious?’ she asked Kent. ‘This is just hipster nonsense with a jock gloss.’

‘Ignore all that,’ he said. ‘That’s marketing. It’s healthy, filling food that is high in fibre and low in fat and sugar.’

‘I feel as though I have been inducted into a cult,’ she grumbled.

‘You want to go somewhere else?’

She looked at the menu. It was basic, but it was also relatively cheap. Post-divorce, money was something of an issue.

‘It’ll do,’ she said with a sniff. ‘You obviously wanted to eat here.’

‘You’re too kind,’ he said.

It was different than when they had eaten together before. When they had first dated he had been nervous and rather tentative. When things had begun to fall apart he had been tense and agitated. There were few times when he was relaxed and casual the way he was now.

He certainly never looked at other women in front of her. It wasn’t obviously lascivious, and it certainly wasn’t aggressive, but it was unexpected enough to take her aback. It was oddly upsetting. A glance at the server behind the counter made her heckles rise, a look at a woman going past outside made her grip her cup tightly, and a smile for the server who brought their food over made her purse her lips. She wasn’t jealous. Obviously, it wasn’t that she was jealous. No. But it made her feel disrespected, as if she wasn’t being treated like a woman.

He wasn’t making a special effort for her any more. He was just treating her as a colleague. Worse, as an acquaintance.

‘I didn’t think yoga was something you considered legitimate exercise.’

Sue dragged her attention to him. ‘My doctor suggested it.’

‘Avoiding the question, I see,’ he said.

She gave him a sour look. ‘It certainly wouldn’t be my first choice.’ She took a bite of her food. ‘You haven’t got any better at small talk.’

He shrugged. ‘At least I try. You confuse rudeness with self-sufficiency.’

Sue looked at him again. He still looked casual. He didn’t look annoyed or irritated. ‘I hadn’t realised you were in a bad mood.’

He chuckled. ‘An honest mood perhaps.’

‘You spend too much time looking at women when you should be eating,’ she said. ‘That was also honest.’

‘I’m allowed to look,’ he said. ‘You take things personally that are nothing to do with you.’

She crossed legs. ‘This post-mid-life crisis is very unedifying.’

He sipped his water. ‘It’s not my job to edify you.’

‘Very cute.’

‘Thanks,’ he said. ‘I try.’

She smiled a little at that. ‘How is working for Jonah?’

‘It was much less fun than being fired by Jonah,’ he said.

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘He fired you?’

‘Last week,’ Kent said cheerfully.

‘Did you punch him?’

He speared a piece of chicken with his fork. ‘For firing me? No, I was thrilled.’

‘Is that why he fired you?’ Sue asked. ‘You must’ve done something. Even Jonah isn’t stupid enough to dismiss an excellent resource such as yourself.’

Kent gave her a smirk.

‘He really is stupid enough,’ she said.

‘He fired Ben for no real reason and he fired me for dunking a basketball.’

Sue closed her eyes for a moment. ‘The stupidity is genuinely painful.’

‘It gives one a sense of perspective,’ Kent said lightly.

She sipped her drink. ‘Are you unemployed?’

‘I’m considering options.’

‘That’s a yes.’ She toyed with her fork. ‘I could talk to POTUS. A position could perhaps be found.’

His expression warmed as he smiled. ‘I’m discussing a consultancy with Ben but thank you.’

She shook her head. ‘Ben is a bad influence on you.’

‘True,’ Kent said. ‘But who else would tolerate with him?’

‘Who else would tolerate with you?’ she asked tartly.

He clutched a hand to his chest. ‘So cruel. So harsh.’

‘So true.’ She frowned as he checked his phone. ‘Booty call?’

‘A little unlikely at eleven-forty-five, don’t you think?’

‘With you anything is possible.’

He played with his glass. ‘It seems someone has been telling tales out of school.’

‘You have hardly been discreet.’

Kent gave her a strange look. ‘I’m single. Why should I be discreet?’

‘You were with me.’

‘That was your choice,’ he said, ‘and we worked together. Discretion was appropriate.’

‘Oh.’

‘You didn’t think I was embarrassed of dating you?’ he asked.

‘Certainly not. What possible reason could you have to be embarrassed?’ She licked her lips. ‘Not that embarrassment is generally so rational, nor are men. Men are rarely rational.’

‘You have a fascinating way of seeking reassurance,’ he said dryly. ‘Surprisingly astringent.’

‘I am not seeking reassurance,’ she said firmly.

‘If you say so.’

She tightened her jaw. ‘ _Were_ you embarrassed of dating me?’

He ate a bite of food. ‘Why do you care?’

‘I would like to know if I should continue mildly disparaging you or upgrade it to full loathing.’

He nodded. ‘I might prefer full loathing. Mild disparaging is such a... half-hearted emotional response.’

‘I could stab your hand half-heartedly,’ she suggested. ‘See how you feel about that.’

He chuckled. ‘Passion is so much more fulfilling.’ He shook his head. ‘No,’ he said more soberly. ‘I was never embarrassed. The opposite, in fact. I was always very proud.’

She looked away from the openness in his face. ‘Not always.’

‘Are you telling me how I felt?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I’m acknowledging that I’m sure it was unpleasant at the end.’

He made a thoughtful “hmm.”

She glanced at him and he gave her a small nod.

‘It was certainly painful and distressing at times,’ he said. ‘Nonetheless, I was never embarrassed.’

Sue relaxed slightly. ‘Neither was I.’ She pulled a face. ‘With Sean sometimes. I had no idea he was so... ignorant.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I never thought you would tolerate ignorance. Although most people have areas of knowledge that are weaker than others.’

‘Most people know that Australia is real, the Earth isn’t flat, and that lizard people do not rule the planet.’

He bit his lip. ‘A bad joke perhaps?’

‘No.’

He looked away, she saw he was shaking slightly.

‘If you’re going to laugh then do it. Don’t pretend not to, it’s insulting.’

‘I was trying not to injure your pride.’

‘My pride does not need any coddling from you.’

Now he laughed, a chuckle really. ‘Your pride is as delicate as it is overbearing. You shoot yourself in the foot because of your damn pride but you won’t admit it, because of it.’

Her eyes narrowed. ‘At least I am not an emotionally incontinent mommy’s boy with no social skills.’

Kent sat back. ‘If your pride isn’t hurt then why are you attacking me?’

‘You started it.’

He shook his head. ‘If I was attacking you I would say you were so terrified of being hurt that you refuse to let anyone get close, so uncomfortable around human warmth that you’re cold, and selfish. That you use and discard men before you form a genuine attachment to them. That’s what an attack would be.’

Sue gripped her fork. ‘How long have you been waiting to say that?’

He sighed. ‘No, it’s not true. People say things they don’t mean when they’re angry. Do you honestly think I’m a mommy’s boy with no social skills?’

‘Yes,’ Sue said.

He chuckled. ‘Okay.’

Sue played with her napkin. ‘Sean also called me cold.’

‘There’s a difference between being cold and being uncomfortable showing and accepting warmth and affection,’ Kent said.

Sue pulled a face. ‘I think I would rather be cold.’

‘I heard about the divorce,’ he said.

‘Oh. I wondered.’ She looked at him. ‘I suppose you found it amusing.’

He shook his head. ‘You know me better than that.’

‘I thought I knew you better than running all over D. C. with a variety of women,’ she retorted.

‘Why does it bother you so much?’

‘It doesn’t bother me at all,’ she said dismissively.

He shrugged. ‘Then why do you keep bringing it up?’

Sue took a moment to craft a response. ‘Because you clearly aren’t taking it seriously. I’m trying to help you.’

‘Oh,’ he said. ‘This is purely magnanimous behaviour on your part.’

‘Exactly. I am known for my selflessness.’

He nodded. ‘Uh-huh. And I’m known for my charm and charisma.’

‘In a manner of speaking you are,’ she said. She leaned forward. ‘If someone suddenly takes it into his head to do something so out of character it is worth comment.’

‘Is it out of character?’ He scratched his eyebrow. ‘Sue, I’m quite a solitary man by nature, you know that, nonetheless I am a man. I do crave companionship at times. I have friends, I have platonic company, but I also feel the need for romantic companionship. You of all people should understand that.’

She narrowed her eyes. ‘Why I of all people?’

He snorted. ‘When was the last time you were single for more than a week? You are a serial monogamist.’

Sue clasped her hands together on the table. ‘Now.’

He looked at her blankly. ‘Now?’

‘Now I am single and have been for more than a week,’ she said.

He cocked his head. ‘Now who’s out of character?’

‘Shut up.’

‘There we go, much more the Sue Wilson we all know and love.’

She winced at the word. It was a knee-jerk reaction. She knew he was being facetious. Nonetheless it was a reminder of a time when he wasn’t.

‘You okay?’ he asked quietly. ‘You looked... upset.’

She pushed away her plate. ‘I don’t like being single.’

‘It might be good for you,’ he said. ‘Learn to love you.’

That made her return his sardonic simile. ‘You think you’re amusing but you sound like my therapist.’

His eyes widened alarmingly wide. ‘You have a therapist? You actually voluntarily visit a mental health professional?’

‘Don’t,’ she said.

‘As you say,’ he said quietly. ‘Are you okay?’

She gave a sharp shrug. ‘The divorce was not pleasant.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he asked.

She looked at him. ‘What do you think?’

He scratched his beard. ‘I didn’t think you’d ever go to a therapist but here we are.’

Sue pushed back her chair. ‘Would you excuse me a moment?’

‘There’s no window.’

‘What?’

He smiled a little embarrassed smile. ‘There’s no window in the restroom, so you can’t escape. It was a little joke.’

‘Oh.’ She thought about it. ‘It was slightly unclear.’

‘I’ll work on that.’

Sue went into the rest room. There was indeed no window. She relieved herself and washed her hands. As she was drying them, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was looking older. Unmistakably more mature than when she and Kent had dated. No lines and no wrinkles, but the collagen was slipping away gradually, leaving her less fresh looking.

It shouldn’t matter. She was an intelligent woman with an excellent job and a wonderful personality, being beautiful should be the least important thing. It should be, but men were immature, short-sighted assholes who only saw women as pretty adornments for their egos. She knew her own worth of course, but the culture didn’t. Socially, a woman over thirty was on borrowed time. Even a man like Kent, who genuinely sought out the company of intelligent, self-reliant, and strong-minded women, often dated women considerably younger than himself.

Sue looked at herself again. He had been lucky to date her. He was lucky she would even look at him twice these days. If he didn’t see that it was his loss. She marched out of the rest room. He was stood up at the table, talking on his cell.

She gathered her things. She could have walked away, giving him a barely polite hand wave. Perhaps that’s what she should have done.

Instead, she waited for him to finish. He seemed to be arguing with someone, Ben she suspected, about firing a potential client for grabbing Dan’s dick.

‘Apologies.’ He tucked the phone away. ‘Evidently there was an incident.’

‘Why is Ben involved in someone grabbing Dan’s... Dan?’

‘We’re all starting a consultancy.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘With Dan.’

‘Businesses needs clients,’ he said. ‘To have clients we need to sell our services. Neither Ben nor I are naturally salesmen. Dan is.’

Sue sniffed. ‘I hope you’re not going to hire Jonah.’

Kent shuddered. ‘Not even to take out the trash.’

‘Good.’ She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. ‘Do you have to leave now?’

Kent paused, and she saw him realise. ‘No, there’s nowhere else I need to be.’ He licked his lips. ‘Would you like to go somewhere and do something?’

Sue took a deep breath and let the question settle. ‘Yes, she said. ‘I’d like that.’

The End.

 


End file.
